The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for operating a gaming machine, and in particular a method and apparatus for payout in a gaming machine.
It is known in the art to provide one or more mechanisms for providing a value payout to a player of a gaming machine. Commonly, one or more coin or token hoppers are mounted in the gaming machine housing, and coupled to the gaming machine's controller. In response to a game outcome associated with a value payout, the hoppers release a number of coins or tokens equal to the value payout. These coins or tokens are received and collected in a payout tray.